


Jason Stackhouse Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jason Stackhouse imagines and Prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Jason Stackhouse / Reader, Jason Stackhouse / You, Jason Stackhouse x Reader, Jason Stackhouse x You
Kudos: 3





	Jason Stackhouse Imagines

Of all the people to take gift ideas from, why you listened to Pam, you had no idea. You’d dated Jason for a while and this year, you’d run out of ideas for Christmas. So you’d asked around and the only person who came up with anything you could do was Pam.

Which was why you were now wondering into Jason’s house. Wearing Christmas lingerie that Pam had gifted you. When you found Jason he gawked. He was talking with someone else and you panicked, he tried to recover quickly, starting over at you as he tried to listen to the man beside him. Sneaking off to wait for him to go, you waited until Jason acme to find you.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You said awkwardly. Jason smiled and laughed.

“Well it’s a nice surprise. Probably the best christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Well, now I know what to get you next year.” You said playfully and he grinned.

“Oh if I get you for christmas every year I’ll be happy!” He said as he lifted you up and carried you towards the bedroom.


End file.
